


The Family Grows

by Eralious



Series: Sleepy Bois Family Dynamic [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Teen Angst, technodad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eralious/pseuds/Eralious
Summary: The Follow-Up to my original SBI story!This is more focused on Techno in New York and expands the cast of characters introduced.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Series: Sleepy Bois Family Dynamic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004121
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	1. Runaway

Techno let out a soft groan as Tommy slept. He stretched, stiff from sleeping on the couch. Tommy had taken his bed and Techno cheaped out and only bought a single.

Getting up, Techno grabbed his phone and called Phil. He glanced at Tommy before stepping out, running a hand through his hair. 

“Dad?”

“Techno, I need you to call Tommy- He’s gone and-“

“Dad, he’s okay, he’s with me,” Techno said, starting to pace around the hallway.

“He’s in _New York_?” Phil yelled, causing Techno to pull the phone away, “Why didn’t you call us sooner! We’ve been worried sick!”

“Yeah, well I didn’t really enjoy being woken up at 2 am to pick him up, so sorry I fell back asleep. Look, I have work in an hour so do you want me to put him on a plane now or…”

“He has school today, Techno!”

Techno rolled his eyes, “Well take that up with him, not me. I’ll try to book a ticket that won’t kill my monthly expenses and text you the details, okay? Perfect, love you bye.”

He quickly hung up, not giving Phil a chance to respond. Slipping back into the apartment, he found Tommy staring at him as he made coffee.

“Are you sending me back?”

“Not immediately, you’ve got a couple days while I try to figure out how to pay for your ticket,” Techno said, stifling a yawn as he waited, “How’d you even afford flying out here?”

“I stole Wilbur’s wallet.”

Techno let out a laugh as he poured a mug, “You’re literally a raccoon. Guess Wilbur’s paying for your flight back too.”

“You’re a cheeky bastard, I only used his money to fly out because I don’t have a job,” Tommy said, crossing his arms, “I was gonna pay him back…”

“Yeah, I’m sure you were,” Techno rolled his eyes and glanced at the time. He quickly drank the rest of his mug and tossed it into the sink, “I gotta go to work soon. If you leave this apartment for anything that isn’t a life or death situation, I will put you in one.”

“I get it, I get it, just go do your lame adulting things,” Tommy grumbled as Techno got ready in the bathroom. Looking around the small apartment, Tommy got up and poked around. He picked out a book and fell back against the bed, flipping to a random page.

Techno pulled it from his hands and set it back onto the shelf, “Don’t read my books. They’re mine for a reason. Besides, you can’t just skip to the middle.”

“I was looking for one with pictures, clearly didn’t have any,” Tommy grumbled and watched as Techno grabbed his coat, mentally double checking everything.

“There’s food here, just use your eyes. Call me if something goes wrong, don’t start a fight with my neighbors please-“

“Techno, I get it.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in a few hours then,” Techno smiled before leaving, Tommy listening to him go down the stairs.


	2. The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo I’m not late- Happy New Years!

Techno found New York extremely lonely. After sending Tommy home, he realized just how quiet his apartment was. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt a raindrop hit his head. He raised his umbrella and crossed the street. Soon, the rain started pouring and he was about to move into his thoughts when he saw a boy shivering.

The boy looked young, around the same age of Tommy. He missed Tommy, the blonde was annoying to high Heaven but he had a certain charm. 

Before he realized what he was doing, he was standing over the boy with the umbrella over both of them, “Uh, hey there. You lost?”

The boy looked at him and nodded, starting to cry, “M-My d-dad left m-me. I-I don’t k-know-“

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Techno knelt down, he’d been in this position too once and thought about what he would have wanted to hear before continuing, “You shouldn’t be outside in the rain. It’ll make you sick. Do you feel comfortable coming with me?”

The boy nodded and latched onto Techno’s arm, causing him to chuckle. Tommy used to do the same thing when he was scared. He peeled the boy off his arm and offered his hand. “Oh- uh, I’m Techno by the way.”

“T-Tubbo...”

“Alright, here’s the plan. I’m going to take you to my house to warm you up and then we’ll go to the police station, alright?”

Techno led the boy to his apartment, sending Tubbo off to take a shower while he made hot chocolate. He gave the boy one of his old shirts to wear while his were in the dryer. Tubbo reminded Techno a lot of himself and Tommy, but he couldn’t take care of the boy for too long. 

“Um, Mr. Techno...?” Techno hummed and looked over at the boy and nearly started laughing, “I-I think it’s too big.” Tubbo was practically drowning in fabric, the shirt ending at his knees. 

Techno let out a laugh and smiled, “It’s just temporary, don’t worry about it. And you can just call me Techno.”

Tubbo nodded and looked at the hot chocolate, “You didn’t have to make that for me.” He looked at his feet and fiddled with the shirt.

“It’s fine, if you don’t want yours I can drink it,” Techno smiled, “So, do you know any of your parents contact information or anything? I’d rather just take you myself rather than the police. It can be kinda scary to have the police show up at your door randomly.”

“oh... uh... No...”

“Oh. That’s okay, I’m sure the police can do a lot more anyway,” Techno smiled and held out the hot chocolate. Tubbo hesitantly took it and sat down at the dining table, followed by Techno. The pair sat in comfortable silence, the occasional sound of slurping from Tubbo until Techno's phone rang.

Techno answered and both of them recoiled at the yelling that immediately came from the speakers, “Tommy- Tommy stop talking. I actually want you guys to meet someone.”

“Did you finally get a girlfriend? Pogchamp!”

“No way Tommy, he’s the king of loneliness.”

“Be nice to your brother, Wil.”

Tubbo shifted as Techno looked at him, “H-Hello? I’m Tubbo.”

“I found him in the rain today. We’re waiting for his clothes to finish drying,” Techno heard the three go silent and Tubbo’s anxiety climb. The three voices all came back at once and started asking tons of questions. After a bit, Techno could tell Tubbo was getting overwhelmed and he intervened, “Good night you three, talk to you guys tomorrow.”

As Techno hung up, he looked at the sleepy Tubbo, “We should probably go to-“

”I don’t want to go...”

”Oh- Well, uh...”

Tubbo looked at him, “Can... Can we go tomorrow?”

  
Techno went to protest before catching the hope in Tubbo’s eyes. He felt his stomach drop from it. Wilbur had the same look in his eyes once too.

  
“I guess that’s okay.”

He got up and gently led the boy to his bed and tucked him in. The boy mumbled something but was soon asleep, leaving Techno slightly unsure of what to do. He decided to head to sleep, laying down on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

As he looked over at the boy asleep in his bed, he promised that he’d protect him for as long as he was under his care.


	3. Moving Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :D

Even after a week, Tubbo was still confused about the whole situation. Techno had officially adopted him and decided to move to a larger apartment so Tubbo would have his own room. He didn’t understand why Techno adopted him. He wasn’t special, not that he could see. 

Tubbo was unpacking in his room when he heard a thud and a groan. Coming out, he saw Techno splayed out on the floor with a box next to him. His eyes opened when he heard Tubbo and gave him a smile.

“Who knew carrying boxes would make going upstairs so much more exhausting? We should have gotten an apartment with an elevator,” Techno sat up and looked at the boy, slightly afraid his joke either went over his head. Tubbo wasn’t really the best with subtlety.

“I can help you if you want...” Tubbo looked away, slightly afraid of overstepping.

“Yeah, you can help. Don’t push yourself too hard though,” Techno got up and led Tubbo downstairs. He really should have just caved and spent the extra two hundred on the moving company, but the look on Tubbo's face when he suggested they made a game out of the boxes was priceless. It was pretty easy, whoever could move the most boxes won. 

Techno rigged the game in Tubbo’s favor, letting him carry the lighter boxes and intentionally taking his time going up and down the stairs while Tubbo ran. He had to catch the boy and juggle boxes a couple of times when he was running a bit too fast for his liking, but Tubbo was having fun and that’s all that mattered.

After a long day, the two plopped onto the couch. Techno promised to take Tubbo to get ice cream after they finished moving, but they both agreed it could wait till tomorrow.

Techno closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep when he felt Tubbo lean against him. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the young boy.

Tubbo muttered, “I had fun today, dad...” and drifted off into sleep.

Techno froze and his mind ran to register what Tubbo had said, before just smiling and carefully reaching for a blanket to drape over the boy.

_ So this is what Dad felt like when he took us in. _


	4. Snow Storms

Techno was worriedly going through their kitchen, counting how much food they had. New York had entered a state of emergency after a freak blizzard hit. The snow was up to about his knees when he last looked through the lobby doors. 

He checked on Tubbo for the third time, finding the boy still asleep. He was supposed to be getting ready for school, but that was closed so Techno let him sleep in. After going through his mental checklist again, he started making breakfast. 

There was a gasp and the sound of feet running. Tubbo came out of his room frazzled and panicked, “Dad! Why didn’t you wake me up? I’m late for school!”

“Schools closed due to the storm. Also, what did we say about running early in the morning?” Techno watched the boy relax and turned his attention to the eggs, which he nearly burnt.

Tubbo joined him in the kitchen and started the toast, but kept his eyes on the older, “When did you go to sleep?”

Techno hummed, “About 2. Why?” He didn’t mean to lie to Tubbo’s face, it just came out. He was in the middle of working when New York closed at around 4 am. From there, his anxiety took hold and he went into auto pilot, checking and rechecking his list.

“I saw the lights still on at 3. Did you fall asleep at the table again?”

He transferred the eggs to a plate and added strawberry jam and butter on the toast, before setting it aside for Tubbo to take, “Yeah, sorry. Did I wake you up?”

“No, I just woke up randomly,” Tubbo took the plate and sat down at the table, then looked confused as Techno joined him, “Are you not going to eat breakfast?”

“I ate while you were asleep.” Another lie.

Tubbo just frowned and watched Techno shift into work mode. He saved his last piece of toast and shoved the plate towards Techno, “I’m full, can you eat it so it doesn’t go to waste?”

Techno just hummed in agreement, his tired mind preoccupied with work. It wasn’t until Tubbo got up and left that he snapped back into reality. Smiling to himself, he picked up the toast and continued typing with his free hand.

Throughout the day, Tubbo kept a careful eye on Techno. He was more sluggish than usual and it took him a few seconds to comprehend things being told to him. Tubbo started scheming and gathered the needed materials for his plan.

  
—

Techno had been staring at the blinking cursor for what felt like hours. He was struggling to just stay awake, let alone work. Feeling a tug on his arm, he put on a smile and looked at Tubbo, “What’s up, Tubs?”

“Can we make a pillow fort? I already got all the pillows and blankets! Oh! Can we have hot cocoa and cookies too?” Tubbo was basically jumping up and down.

Techno closed his laptop and ruffled Tubbo’s hair, “Go ahead and start the fort, I’ll make us hot chocolate,” Tubbo gave him a big smile and ran off. He was planning something, but Techno was honestly too tired to try and outwit him. 

Heading into the kitchen, he started the kettle and got their mugs ready. When the kettle went off, he picked it up and poured the hot water into the mugs, but not before grazing the pot with his free hand and letting out a stifled yell. He jerked his hand away, muttering curses under his breath, and placed the kettle back down.

“Dad? Are you alright?” Tubbo quickly came around the corner, worry in his eyes, “I thought I heard you yell-“

Techno gave him a smile as he placed his hand under water, “I’m fine, just grazed the kettle. How’s the fort going?”

“Do you need like aloe or something? What can I do to help?” Tubbo went over to the fridge and opened it, scanning for the burn gel.

“No, no, Tubs I’m fine. Just carefully carry the mugs in and I’ll be right there with some cookies, okay?” Tubbo hesitated before grabbing the mugs and going back to his room. Letting out a sigh, Techno placed both his elbows on the counter and rubbed his face, taking the moment of silence to fight off sleep. Standing back up, he grabbed some Oreos and headed into Tubbo’s room.

Tubbo was struggling to keep a blanket from caving into the little room underneath. He was holding the blanket to keep it from falling in while he tried to figure out how to keep it suspended. Suddenly, he felt Techno take the blanket corner from him and set down a chair. Tubbo watched as he tied the corner to the chair and hugged him.

“You don’t know how long I was trying to fix that.”

Eventually, Techno and Tubbo were sitting under the fort. Well, Tubbo was hunched over and talking while Techno was laying on his stomach with his legs sticking through the entrance. Techno had finished his hot chocolate and was desperately trying to stay awake, focusing on Tubbo’s continuous chatter. 

“Oh! Dad, close your eyes for a second. I have a surprise!” Tubbo sprang up and left. When he came back, Techno had fallen asleep. With a smile, he grabbed the spare blanket and laid down next to him, covering them both.

Mission success.


	5. Reading Exercises

Techno was laying on the couch reading when Tubbo came home from school. He enjoyed the silence, but a smile managed its way onto his face whenever he heard the door click open.

“How was school?” He asked, keeping his eyes focused on his book. He heard the boy toss his backpack on the ground, “Make sure it’s out of the walking path, Tubs.”

Tubbo groaned and moved the backpack then plopped down on the floor next to Techno, “Fine I guess.”

“You guess? That’s not very reassuring. Did anything happen?” He laid the open book down on his chest and turned his attention to Tubbo.

Tubbo pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head against the couch, “I dunno.”

He frowned and sat up, properly bookmarking the page. Tubbo had been acting a little off the last couple of weeks, but every time Techno asked Tubbo, he shoved it off.   


“You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t judge you.”

Tubbo just nodded, “I should uh, I should probably do homework,” and with that, he left Techno and headed to his room. 

Techno watched him go and considered what to do. Obviously, Tubbo was hiding something from him, so the first thing to do was find out what it was. He decided to do a little snooping and went to look at Tubbo’s backpack, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Confused, he sat back down and ran through different possibilities in his mind.

Tubbo was standing in front of Techno for about a minute before his dad realized he was there. Techno was apologizing profusely before Tubbo cut him off, “It’s fine, just- what’s for dinner?”

“Whatever you want, it doesn’t matter to me,” Techno gave him a small smile and Tubbo internally sighed and gave him a smile back. 

Tubbo stood there for a moment unsure of himself, “Um… You read a lot, right?”

“I have a partial English major, yeah,” Techno watched the boy fiddle with his hands and a slight frown tugged at his lips, “Do you need help with an essay or something?”

Tubbo looked down to try and hide his embarrassment, “Can you help me read? It’s hard for me to read properly and the teachers getting mad at me because of it and I-“

He was cut off as Techno pulled him into a hug, “Of course I can help you, Tubs,” Techno pulled away and looked him in the eyes, “Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

Tubbo looked away, “I thought you’d be mad at me… you’re so busy and I didn’t want to bother you…”

“Tubbo, you can always come to me. You’re much more important than any book or work thing I’m doing, ok?” Techno smiled and gave him another hug.   


  
Standing up, he sat at the dining table with Tubbo and helped him with his essay while eating dinner. After, the pair sat on the couch and read. Techno would listen to Tubbo read and when Tubbo got stuck he read the sentence and had Tubbo re-read it. 

“... He was running-“ Techno looked down at Tubbo, who was nodding off, “Ready for bed?”

Tubbo nodded and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep again. Techno gently shook the boy awake and helped him to his room. After Tubbo was situated, Techno left to clean up. He was washing dishes when Tubbo shuffled out a few minutes later.

“hey dad… can you- can you read me to sleep?” Tubbo glanced down before looking back to his room, “um actually nevermind, it was a stupid thing to ask… I’ll just go back to bed-“

“It’s fine Tubbo, just let me finish the dishes first and I’ll be there in a sec,” Techno watched Tubbo move back to his room. Drying his hands, he grabbed the book they were reading and headed into Tubbo’s room. Sitting down on the floor next to Tubbo, he picked up where they left off. 

Tubbo fell asleep a few chapters later and Techno hoped this time he’d stay asleep. Standing up, he turned off the lamp and quietly closed the door behind him. He gave up on doing the dishes and laid down on the couch with his book.

Techno woke up the next morning with his glasses and book on the coffee table and a blanket draped over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, been a while on this story, huh?
> 
> I have absolutely struggled on writing the chapter that was supposed to come before this, so I just edited this one and posted it now to give you guys a sign that I have not died. The motivation for rewriting the chapter died within 3 paragraphs and it’s one of those very crucial stories.
> 
> I’ll try to get it out soon :)


End file.
